Electromagnetic (EM) radiation attenuating technology is useful for a wide variety of military and civilian applications ranging from minimizing the Radar signature of a target to EM shielding in consumer electronics. EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) shielding of electronic systems to decrease susceptibility to, and radiation from, EM sources is increasingly important in various applications, in particular at/in the radio to microwave wavelengths.